Stalker
by Dark Master 1988
Summary: I thought this would never happen to me. Laying in the hospital, I reflect on what he did to me. To harm me with force. I await my fate. Anti WxM. Contains violence, language and suggestive themes. Reader discretion is advised. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** It would be nice to have created this series. Hey, at least we would have a better Season 2.

Oh, and uh, for all you kiddies out there that are reading this, please bear this in mind that this contains violence, sour language and other suggestive themes. If you don't like the direction where this fic is going and bash this for no apparent reason, then I'll say this: You've been warned.

* * *

The rain outside the window. The static of the television. From one perspective, they sound quite different from each other. They are of different element, one being water and the other being electricity. In a sense, the rain and the static sound the same as each other.

My ears hear in the distance footsteps clapped and echoed against the wet, concrete floor. The rain pelted against the roof of the hospital. Lightning clapped with tremendous force that rang in my head.

I glanced at the ceiling and wander to myself, how did I get here in the first place? This question I kept asking myself for some time now since I came here in this caged contraption. I didn't bother to see what's on TV as I rather concentrate on recovering from this fucking wound that is inflicted on the side of my chest. Luckily, I survived that gunshot, but I'll never live down the fact that _he _was the one that did this to me.

It happened around the time I was on my way to one of my classes at a university near Heatherfield. The date is March 11, 2010; the sky was filled with a dark cloud impending upon the city. Like usual, I was late with my Animal Studies class, a class I'd never miss. The traffic was unbearable as the transit line I was waiting got caught in the traffic jam. Not caring whether or not the transit line came to the stop, I thrown my body into a full rush towards the campus, not too far away from where I am then.

The sky rumbled as I ran breathlessly, hoping to at least get to class if at all. Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the distance. I didn't know what to make of it, so I decided to keep on going. The footsteps resumed, as if they were tracking me down; the footsteps gotten louder and clearer. The faster I ran, the closer whoever is following me is.

Out of nowhere, someone tackled me with great force. That figured whispered, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

The figure got up to reveal himself to me. He had dark hair and a five 'o'clock shadow on his chin.

"You know how long I'd been after you, Will?"

What? What the hell is he doing and what the hell is talking about? Before I could find out, this guy started to rip my clothes apart. Before he could reach to a state where the only part of my top consists of my bra, I pulled out a pocketknife from my pocket and sliced across his body. The guy groaned as a blood worm flew from chest. Quickly, I got back and ran away as fast as I could.

However, my sight became blurred in a sudden flash. If I did not know better, I felt like I got shot. My body collapsed near the curb as the figure walked closer towards me. This pain felt like shit as I couldn't do a damn thing to save myself.

The last thing I remembered is that I felt my clothes being taken off, peeled off like a banana. My body laid unconscious, pelted with the ice cold rain that hit every part of my flesh…

…The next thing you know, I awoke in the hospital. The pain was still there as my hands were stained of blood. The shitty smell of that blood still lingered. As I wait for whoever is coming, I think to myself 'Should I ever die, will the pain that my life packs onto me subside or will it continue into the afterlife?' With that incident still fresh in my mind, I cannot forgive that wash-up rocker of my former boyfriend for doing this to me.

In a few minutes, I wait for my death to claim me. If that guy ever comes to me, let him finish me off. I don't care if life has led me to this.

The doorknob rattled. I glanced to see who the person is that is visiting this sad doll. The figure had brown hair, green marks on his cheeks, carrying flowers and sports a long brown trench coat. One person that came to mind…Caleb…?


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced at the man in the trench coat, carrying some flowers in his hands. He looked so familiar, yet so distant. No one would want to come to see this disgrace of life in a hospital. But why did he have to come? Didn't he have that 'Ice Queen' to spend time with instead of me?

No matter, this seems to either cause relief for me or something that arouses death for me. The man who walked towards me asks me if I'm alright. I nodded in question as to ask, why? Why did you come for me?

The man reassured me that everything is going to be fine, but I don't believe him. Something is not right. He smiled with a tone that borders on insanity. His smiled remained stationary like he inhaled a lethal dose of laughing gas. This, along with his fixed eyes, alerted me that my life has come to a close.

Despite this, I asked the man if he was alright.

"Will, don't you remember me? It's me, Caleb." answered the man, whose teeth are smiling and clenched.

Caleb laughs at my misery, only for me find out…He's dead…His body had been stabbed by surprise, surprise, 'Him.' Caleb's body limped onto the floor. The cold, hard body lay silently on the ice, hard concrete floor as 'Him' approached me with gleeful pleasure.

"I take it this guy was a 'friend' of yours years ago, no? Well, I've taken the liberty to make sure he would give the greatest sympathetic message for 'Red.' Heh heh ha ha."

Well, my life ended on a high note. My attacker is here as well as his buddy 'Death.' Might as well make the most of it. I deserved this. I deserved this punishment for accepting Caleb as a friend. I deserved to die…

"Will…ready to do it…Ha ha ha…"

* * *

A few hours later, numerous investigators surrounded the room where the murder took place. Autopsies commenced as men lifted up the body of a redheaded college student, killed last night in the hospital ER. Immediately, they placed in a body bag.

Police officers arrested the suspect involved with the murder. The culprit, Matt Olsen, cackled with considerable insanity as police handcuffed the man and led him to his walk of confinement.

"Any evidence yet, Chief?"

"No, not yet. This is strange…what caused the criminal to commit such an act?"

The investigators rummaged through the backpack of the deceased, in search any evidence leading to the case. Of the contents inside the backpack, the only things that came out were numerous books on Animal Science. With nothing that leads up to the case, it seems that they reached a dead end. However…

"Chief, you might want to come over here…"

"What is it, Deputy?"

What they have discovered inside the backpack is a group of small photos. Most of the photos depicted a redhead in various sexual positions out of force. Some of them involved the culprit tying the redhead in bondage. Others had the culprit beating the redhead with pleasure.

"My god…Please, throw these away…"

The person did what he was asked as each photo was thrown into the dumpster. However, there was one photo they had not looked at. This photo had that same redhead embracing the arms of not the culprit, but someone else. The sorrowful eyes on the redhead suggest she wanted him to hear her plea, but someone else grabbed his hand out of protest.

The cries of the deceased echoed through the skies, desperately crying for help from anyone. They didn't care who it was, as long as it wasn't those only want to harm them. Even when denying this, they still wanted some care from someone. Unfortunately for Will Vandom, no one was around for her need, even when she denies she needs help. ..

* * *

DM 1988: Yep, I can just imagine ALL the bashing I am going to get from all the Will X Matt fans out there. But, who cares. It's not like I care about Matt. I think he's too much a 'stalker' to be Will's BF, hence the title of this story, and that there's someone better than him. In fact, I like fanon pairings more than anything established in the series. It just makes things much more interesting. Hell, even I'm all up for the whole 'yuri' thing. Yep, that's pretty perverted for me to say. But then again, I'm a guy, so what's there to be expected.

Now with that out of the way, I would like to thank YOU GUYS for convincing me to continue with this story. Honestly, I felt that this story is complete the time uploaded this. But, all of sudden, the overwhelming suggestions for your guys' reviews made me think 'Maybe this story could be expanded upon..' So I thank you guys for making this possible. If in your reviews suggest to me that this story is STILL feels incomplete, then I have to break the bad news: With all of the stories I'm doing, I doubt I'll crunch any time to devote to this story. However, if you guys want, you can continue from this point or provide another perspective of the story. Just let me know what your outline is and I'll check it out.

Well, the Sandman is approaching. Better get to bed...Later...


End file.
